


roses are red

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [13]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Red Roses, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Lars pflegt seine Rosen.Anders ist auf einer Party.





	roses are red

Es war bereits recht spät, aber die Mittsommersonne stand noch immer am Himmel und tauchte das Land in rosiges, goldenes Licht. Zufrieden wirkend öffnete Lars die kleine Pforte, die einst seinen stetig wachsenden Rosengarten vom restlichen Garten getrennt hatte, nun aber seit langem nutzlos schien, da die kostbaren Rosen längst den ganzen Garten erobert hatten. Alle Anspannung des langen und stressreichen Arbeitstages schien nun endlich vom Physiotherapeuten abzufallen, als er seinen Rosen nun ein liebevolles Lächeln schenkte und sanft die dunkelgrünen Blätter eines der jüngeren Stockes, der die ersten, hellrosa Knospen trug, tätschelte, „Guten Abend, mein Liebling. Hattest du einen schönen Tag, Henrike? Ja, jetzt ist es endlich so weit, du musst nicht mehr durstig sein … Keine Angst, die Sonne kann deine schönen Knospen nicht mehr verbrennen ...“  
Mit einem letzten Lächeln, tätschelte er die Blätter noch einmal, bevor er sich abwandte und nach der schweren, eisernen Gießkanne griff, „Ihr alle müsst ja einen riesigen Durst haben ...“ Er ging durch die Reihen der noch niedrigen, jungen Rosenstöcke und goss jeden sorgfältig. „Oh, Imme ...“, mit besorgter Miene blieb er vor einem der kleineren Rosensträucher stehen und seufzte, „Du brauchst dringend Wasser … Willst du nicht endlich auch etwas wachsen? D bist noch so klein … Guck dir mal deine Schwestern an ...“ Er tätschelte die Blätter des kleinsten Strauchs in der Reihe, wandte sich dann aber auch bald nach und nach den anderen Rosen zu und grüßte jede mit ihrem Namen, „Hallo, Marthe … Oh! Ist das etwa eine neue Knospe? Ich kann kaum erwarten, wenn ihr endlich aufblüht … Das wird wundervoll!“  
Strahlend und voller Zufriedenheit schöpfte Lars erneut Wasser aus dem tiefen Naturbrunnen am Rande des kleinen Wäldchens und setzte dann seinen Weg durch den Rosengarten fort, „Oh, Cami … Du lässt ja richtig die Blätter hängen! Trink meine Schöne ...“ Vorsichtig träufelte er Wasser auf die Erde und versuchte die schwere Gießkanne auszubalancieren, als sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche klingelte. Mit einem Seufzen zog er es heraus und als er auf dem Display das Bild seines Zwillings erkennen konnte, verdrehte er die Augen, „Anders, was ist passiert?“  
„Dasch Grillellellen … Grill .. Dasch war keine gutsche Idee.“, lallte Anders kaum verständlich in das Handy, zögerte dann aber kurz, um noch etwas hinzuzusetzen, „Bin glaubsch blau ...“ „Ach? Wirklich … Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen ...“, brummte Lars, wusste aber auch dass in diesem Zustand jegliche Ironie und auch jeglicher Sarkasmus an Anders verschwendet waren. Und so setzte er vorsichtig die Gießkanne ab, bevor er weitersprach, „Ich habe dich gewarnt, lass die Finger vom süßen Punsch ...“ „Habsch nischt schugehört.“, gab Anders leichtfertig zu und fuhr dann beinahe schon hoffnungsvoll klingend fort, „Rettescht du misch?“  
„Nein.“, mit einem genervten Seufzen fuhr Lars sich durch die Haare und sah zur alten, bröckelnden Mauer, die das Nachbargrundstück von ihrem trennte, „Anders, du bist NEBENAN! Wenn du es nicht mehr schaffst, die Gartenpforte zu finden … dann … dann kletterte doch einfach über die Mauer!“ „Escht?“, Anders klang von diesem Vorschlag viel zu begeistert und Lars presste die Lippen zusammen. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es eine beschissene Idee gewesen war, seinen Bruder alleine auf eine Garten/Jungesellenparty zu lassen, aber leider hatte Lars noch einen Termin bei Clas gehabt … Und danach waren ihm seine kostbaren Rosen, die in der Sommerhitze litten, wichtiger gewesen, als irgendeine Junggesellenparty mit viel zu viel kunterbuntem Alkohol.  
Augenscheinlich war das aber ebenfalls ein Fehler gewesen, denn Lars hatte vergessen gehabt, dass Anders zwar kein Problem mit den härteren Sachen hatte, ihn aber Wein oder Mischgetränke schnell an seine Grenzen zu bringen pflegten. „Ja, echt.“, stimmte Lars schließlich widerwillig und seinen Vorschlag schon bereuend zu, „Ich hol dir sogar eine Wasserflasche und stell einen Eimer neben das Bett … Gib mir fünf Minuten, ok?“  
Anders legte mit einem Brummen, dass man -wenn man ihn lang genug kannte- durchaus als Zustimmung werten konnte auf und Lars betrachtete kummervoll die durstigen Rosen, „Entschuldigt … Aber, mein lieber Ehemann musste sich unbedingt betrinken und braucht mich nun … Aber, keine Sorge, ihr bekommt noch euer Wasser. Trinkt …“ Lars wurde mitten im Satz von einem dumpfen Aufschlag und einem unterdrückten Fluch unterbrochen und eilig ließ er die Gießkanne fallen und lief zu dem Mäuerchen.  
„ANDERS! RAUS AUS MEINEN ROSENBÜSCHEN!“, knurrte er, als er seinen Zwilling inmitten der jüngsten, erst wenige Zentimeter hohen Neuanpflanzungen sitzen sah, „Verdammt!“ Als Anders aber keine Anstalten machte zu reagieren, griff Lars nach dem Arm seines Bruders zog ihn mühsam auf die Beine und dann auch vorsichtig aus den jungen Rosen. „Du tollpatschiges Schaf!“, stöhnte er auf, als Anders ihm, von dem Schwung getragen, entgegen stolperte und in seine Arme sank, „Meine armen, kleinen Rosen! Du hast ihnen weh getan!“  
„Mmmmmh ...“, Anders schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor und seine Stimme zitterte, als er zu Lars aufsah, „Ich habe mir auch weh getan! Deine Babyrosen haben Dornen!“ Lars reagierte nicht, sondern zog und zerrte Anders, der sich noch immer über die spitzen und schmerzhaften Rosendornen beschwerte, in Richtung ihres Hauses, „Los … Ab ins Badezimmer … Du gehst unter die Dusche und ich such dir was zum Anziehen raus … Man, du bist überall voller Erde … Und du hast Rosenblätter im Haar ...“  
Sofort fuhr Anders sich in einer etwas unsicher wirkenden Geste durch die Haare und betrachtete mit betrunkener Neugier seine Finger von allen Seiten, „Nisch Roschenblatt ...“ Lars beobachtete eine Weile amüsiert, wie sein Zwilling sich unkoordiniert und hilflos nach Resten von Lars' kostbaren, importierten Rosen absuchte, aber schließlich musste er doch lachen, „Anders, glaubst du allen Ernstes, du wärst noch am Leben, wenn du einer meiner Rosen auch nur ein einziges Blatt abgerissen hättest? Egal ob wir verheiratet sind oder nicht ...“  
„Ähem ...“, Anders räusperte sich und versuchte eilig und dennoch unbemerkt etwas in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden zu lassen, bevor er dann fast schon verlegen und ertappt wirkend zu Lars sah, „Isch liebe disch?“ „Oh nein!“, Lars hatte die hastige Bewegung gesehen und war nun alarmiert und wollte nach Anders greifen, „Du hast nicht … ANDERS! MEINE ARMEN ROSEN!“ Sein Zwilling gab ein erschrockenes Quieken von sich, schaffte es irgendwie sich aus Lars' Griff zu lösen und versuchte nun schneller die Treppenstufen zum Bad hinaufzukommen, als Lars. Was nicht gerade einfach war, da Anders kaum geradeaus laufen zu können schien. „Anders Haugvad!“, Lars war ihm bereits dicht auf den Fersen, „Du wirst sofort herkommen und dich bei der armen Ina und der kleinen Yvonne entschuldigen! ANDERS!“  
Aber Anders hatte gerade die letzte Stufe erklommen und hatte es eigentlich in die Sicherheit des Badezimmers geschafft. Für einen Moment blieb er aber dennoch noch in der Tür stehen und runzelte verwirrt, als wäre ihm gerade erst etwas klar geworden, die Stirn, „Larsch … Du hascht schie WIE benannt?!?“


End file.
